


Two of Us

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [8]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Alison regrets her actions as a teenager.





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Regret_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Alison sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of her. The drink had long since gone cold, Alison forgetting about it while she was lost in her thoughts.

A sound from behind the blonde pulled her back to reality. Spinning her head around, she saw Emily. “Ali, it's the middle of the night” Emily said, sitting down next to her girlfriend at the table. “Is everything okay?” She’d become extra protective of Alison during the other woman’s pregnancy.

“I’m fine” said Alison. “I just can’t sleep.” It was a common occurrence these days. Her swollen stomach kept her from being able to get comfortable. But tonight, it had been her thoughts and not her body that had kept her awake.

Placing one hand on Emily’s, Alison said “I realize that I never really apologized to you for all the horrible things I did as a teenager.” Of all the girls, Emily had been the one Alison loved the most. And, of the all the girls, Emily had been the one Alison hurt the most.

Emily shook her head. “Ali, its okay” she said. “I forgave you a long time ago.”

“I just can’t help but wonder if our lives would have turned out differently if I had been a better person back then” Alison said.

Emily gave a small smile. “Maybe, but I’m pretty happy with how our lives turned out” she said.

It was Alison’s turn to smile. “That makes two of us” she said.


End file.
